1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to light wavelength conversion elements for use in light emitting packages, and in particular to conversion elements including a thermally conductive material that can be thermally coupled to a light source. This invention also pertains to methods for fabricating optical elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Incandescent or filament-based lamps or bulbs are commonly used as light sources for both residential and commercial facilities. However, such lamps are highly inefficient light sources, with as much as 95% of the input energy lost, primarily in the form of heat or infrared energy. One common alternative to incandescent lamps, so-called compact fluorescent lamps (CFLs), are more effective at converting electricity into light but require the use of toxic materials which, along with its various compounds, can cause both chronic and acute poisoning and can lead to environmental pollution. One solution for improving the efficiency of lamps or bulbs is to use solid state devices such as light emitting diodes (LED or LEDs), rather than metal filaments, to produce light.
Light emitting diodes generally comprise one or more active layers of semiconductor material sandwiched between oppositely doped layers. When a bias is applied across the doped layers, holes and electrons are injected into the active layer where they recombine to generate light. Light is emitted from the active layer and from various surfaces of the LED.
In order to use an LED chip in a circuit or other like arrangement, it is known to enclose an LED chip in a package to provide environmental and/or mechanical protection, color selection, light focusing and the like. An LED package can also include electrical leads, contacts or traces for electrically connecting the LED package to an external circuit. In a typical LED package 10 illustrated in FIG. 1, a single LED chip 12 is mounted on a reflective cup 13 by means of a solder bond or conductive epoxy. One or more wire bonds 11 connect the ohmic contacts of the LED chip 12 to leads 15A and/or 15B, which may be attached to or integral with the reflective cup 13. The reflective cup may be filled with an encapsulant material 16 which may contain a wavelength conversion material such as a phosphor. Light emitted by the LED at a first wavelength may be absorbed by the phosphor, which may responsively emit light at a second wavelength. The entire assembly is then encapsulated in a clear protective resin 14, which may be molded in the shape of a lens to collimate the light emitted from the LED chip 12. While the reflective cup 13 may direct light in an upward direction, optical losses may occur when the light is reflected (i.e. some light may be absorbed by the reflective cup due to the less than 100% reflectivity of practical reflector surfaces). In addition, heat retention may be an issue for a package such as the package 10 shown in FIG. 1, since it may be difficult to extract heat through the leads 15A, 15B.
A conventional LED package 20 illustrated in FIG. 2 may be more suited for high power operations which may generate more heat. In the LED package 20, one or more LED chips 22 are mounted onto a carrier such as a printed circuit board (PCB) carrier, substrate or submount 23. A metal reflector 24 mounted on the submount 23 surrounds the LED chip(s) 22 and reflects light emitted by the LED chips 22 away from the package 20. The reflector 24 also provides mechanical protection to the LED chips 22. One or more wirebond connections 27 are made between ohmic contacts on the LED chips 22 and electrical traces 25A, 25B on the submount 23. The mounted LED chips 22 are then covered with an encapsulant 26, which may provide environmental and mechanical protection to the chips while also acting as a lens. The metal reflector 24 is typically attached to the carrier by means of a solder or epoxy bond.
LED chips, such as those found in the LED package 20 of FIG. 2, can be coated by conversion material comprising one or more phosphors, with the phosphors absorbing at least some of the LED light. The LED chip can emit a different wavelength of light such that it emits a combination of light from the LED and the phosphor. The LED chip(s) can be coated with a phosphor using many different methods, with one suitable method being described in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/656,759 and 11/899,790, both to Chitnis et al. and both entitled “Wafer Level Phosphor Coating Method and Devices Fabricated Utilizing Method”. Alternatively, the LED chips can be coated using other methods such as electrophoretic deposition (EPD), with a suitable EPD method described in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/473,089 to Tarsa et al. entitled “Close Loop Electrophoretic Deposition of Semiconductor Devices”.
Another conventional LED package 30 shown in FIG. 3 comprises an LED 32 on a submount 34 with a hemispheric lens 36 formed over it. The LED 32 can be coated by a conversion material that can convert all or most of the light from the LED. The hemispheric lens 36 is arranged to minimize total internal reflection of light. The lens is made relatively large compared to the LED 32 so that the LED 32 approximates a point light source under the lens. As a result, the amount of LED light that emits from the surface of the lens 36 on the first pass is maximized. This can result in relatively large devices where the distance from the LED to the edge of the lens is maximized, and the edge of the submount can extend out beyond the edge of the encapsulant. These devices generally produce a Lambertian emission pattern that is not always ideal for wide emission area applications. In some conventional packages the emission profile can be approximately 120 degrees full width at half maximum (FWHM).
Lamps have also been developed utilizing solid state light sources, such as LED chips, in combination with a conversion material that is separated from or remote to the LED chips. Such arrangements are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,041 to Tarsa et al., entitled “High Output Radial Dispersing Lamp Using a Solid State Light Source.” The lamps described therein can comprise a solid state light source that transmits light through a separator to a disperser having a phosphor. The disperser can disperse the light in a desired pattern and/or changes its color by converting at least some of the light to a different wavelength through a phosphor or other conversion material. In some embodiments the separator spaces the light source a sufficient distance from the disperser such that heat from the light source will not transfer to the disperser when the light source is carrying elevated currents necessary for room illumination. Additional remote phosphor techniques are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,759 to Negley et al., entitled “Lighting Device.”
One potential disadvantage of lamps incorporating remote phosphors is that they can have undesirable visual or aesthetic characteristics. For example, when a lamp is not generating light the lamp can have a surface color that is different from the typical white or clear appearance of the standard Edison bulb. In some instances the lamp can have a yellow or orange appearance, primarily resulting from the phosphor conversion material, such as yellow/green and red phosphors. This appearance can be considered undesirable for many applications where it can cause aesthetic issues with the surrounding architectural elements when the light is not illuminated. This can have a negative impact on the overall consumer acceptance of these types of lamps.
Further, compared to conformal or adjacent phosphor arrangements where heat generated in the phosphor layer during the conversion process may be conducted or dissipated via the nearby chip or substrate surfaces, remote phosphor arrangements can be subject to inadequate thermally conductive heat dissipation paths. Without an effective heat dissipation pathway, thermally isolated remote phosphors may suffer from elevated operating temperatures that in some instances can be even higher than the temperature in comparable conformal coated layers. This can offset some or all of the benefit achieved by placing the phosphor remotely with respect to the chip. Stated differently, remote phosphor placement relative to the LED chip can reduce or eliminate direct heating of the phosphor layer due to heat generated within the LED chip during operation, but the resulting phosphor temperature decrease may be offset in part or entirely due to heat generated in the phosphor layer itself during the light conversion process and lack of a suitable thermal path to dissipate this generated heat.
Another issue affecting the implementation and acceptance of lamps utilizing solid state light sources relates to the nature of the light emitted by the light source itself. Angular uniformity, also referred to as luminous intensity distribution, is also important for solid state light sources that are to replace standard incandescent bulbs. The geometric relationship between the filament of a standard incandescent bulb and the glass envelope, in combination with the fact that no electronics or heat sink is needed, allow light from an incandescent bulb to shine in a relatively omnidirectional pattern. That is, the luminous intensity of the bulb is distributed relatively evenly across angles in the vertical plane for a vertically oriented bulb from the top of the bulb to the screw base, with only the base itself presenting a significant light obstruction.
In order to fabricate efficient lamps or bulbs based on LED light sources (and associated conversion layers), it is typically desirable to place the LED chips or packages in a co-planar arrangement. This facilitates ease of manufacturing and can reduce manufacturing costs by allowing the use of conventional production equipment and processes. However, co-planar arrangements of LED chips typically produce a forward directed light intensity profile (e.g., a Lambertian profile). Such beam profiles are generally not desired in applications where the solid-state lamp or bulb is intended to replace a conventional lamp such as a traditional incandescent bulb, which has a much more omni-directional beam pattern. While it is possible to mount the LED light sources or packages in a three-dimensional arrangement, such arrangements can be difficult and expensive to fabricate. Solid state light sources sometimes also typically include electronic circuitry and a heat sink, which may obstruct the light in some directions.